


[Podfic] Shatter

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: A late-night reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shatter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106358) by Anonymous. 



**Length** : 2min 55sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Shatter.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shatter-0) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
